Black Knight Reaper
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Shizriu and his partner Karin are newly enrolled to the DMWA and are both technically classified as weapons. Shizriu however isnt an ordinary weapon. How will they fit in and how will Soul Eater and the gang react to their new classmates


A young man stood in front of Lord Death. To his right was a young girl. Both were being enrolled into the DWMA.

The male stood 5' 6"; his eyes were fairly close to black. He had short, messy hair with a pair of very dark sunglasses perched on his head.

The girl had long silver hair that reached the ground. Her soft emerald eyes were behind small spectacles for anything she needed to see up close.

"Well, welcome to my academy, I am Lord Death; as if you didn't already know that. By the looks of things, the two of you are already a match, eh?" Lord Death had asked the pair.

The male answered, "Yes, My name is Shizriu and this is Karin." Karin bowed her head in greeting.

"I would like to see her weapon form, if you both don't mind." Lord Death said waving one of his ridiculously large hands.

Karin looked to Shizriu, who nodded. She was enveloped by a bright light. Where she was standing just moments ago, there was a large black metal two handed sword, its handle and edges were trimmed red.

But she wasn't the only one that had transformed. Shizriu had also enveloped himself in light and was standing in a large suit of armor, twice his size and Width.

The armor was black and was twisted with some sharp edges here and there. The tips of the gauntlets ended in razor sharp claws.

Shizriu's now red eyes shone through the slits of the helmet. It was, overall, very intimidating. Lord Death was taken aback.

"You are a meister who also has a transformation? Such a rare child you are." Shizriu bowed and took the complement.

"Thank you Lord Death." Shizriu said, his voice seemed to have changed too; it was deeper and full of darkness.

"Well, the only way to see what you two are really made of is to send you both to fight a Kishin. So, off you two go!" Lord Death said, handing Shizriu a scroll with a location and a picture of their target.

"We are going to a graveyard in France…" Shizriu said as both he and Karin walked out of the Death Room.

Karin looked shocked. "Wh- Why?" she asked, in a trembling voice. Shizriu kept reading. "There's a rookie necromancer, though he hasn't made any minions yet; he himself is a Kishin."

The pair traveled quickly to France. It was a bright sunny afternoon. Shizriu had his sunglasses on as the pair strolled down the streets. Karin looked at her meister, her emotion showed her fear.

This was the first time they were going to fight a Kishin. Shizriu looked back at her. He gave her a faint smile. She let out a long breath, she felt a bit better.

As the day went on, the pair was going around gathering information about missing and murdered people and soon it was dusk. The moon was rising, with its big bloody grin.

They waited in the graveyard for the necromancer, who was incidentally just entering from the front gate. The necromancer was a medium sized figure wearing a hood.

This made seeing any facial attributes hard, but the robe was unique enough to give him away.

"Hey! Kishin necromancer! It's over for you. Prepare to die and give up your soul to my sword." Shizriu said as he transformed into his armored form.

He grabbed Karin's arm and swung her as she transformed into her sword form. The necromancer dodged and threw what appeared to be skeletal birds at Shizriu.

They rapidly grew in size as they flew toward him, but he had no problem slicing both of the birds in half. Shizriu swung Karin again and this time a wave of sharp air flew towards the necromancer who couldn't fully dodge it in time.

It cut off the hood revealing the blonde haired woman underneath. Her face was decaying. You could see parts of her skull. She angrily started to yell swear words in French.

Shizriu, despite being in such bulky armor was looming over her as quickly as lightning strikes. He stabbed at the necromancer, who dodged and started to run toward the gate.

Shizriu intercepted her and brought his foot down with such force that it created a shockwave that shook the necromancer off of her feet.

He then stabbed her in the chest before she even hit the floor. Her Kishin egg was the only thing left of her afterwards and Karin quickly devoured it.

"Alright, it looks like we only have 98 more to go. Plus a witch soul, of course. Come on, let's return home and report to Lord Death in person." Shizriu said as he started to walk away.

Lord Death had watched the fight from the beginning. He thought to himself about the rarity of Shizriu's condition. He decided now wasn't the best time to be troubled about it and that he would let time tell what actions will be necessary.


End file.
